The Changing of Tides: Seperate Fates
by Kai Shark
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a new enemy, but while fighting, the team gets seperated to different dimensions.
1. In the Beginning

Ray's eyes widened and his face turned red with embarrassment as he watched his friend shovel food into his mouth. "Emm.. Tyson?"  
  
"Yah, Ray?" his friend asked with some difficulty. "Uh, can we go now?" Ray scooted toward the door. "Sure, just one sec." Tyson swallowed and followed Ray out the door. "That's the last time I'm paying for you, Tyson." Said Kenny coming out. "Aw, c'mon Chief. It wasn't as much as last time."  
  
"Yeah, and my wallet's still empty." Commented Ray. "Let's go find Max."  
  
"Wasn't he hanging out with Kai somewhere over there?" asked Tyson pointing in an odd direction. "No Tyson, that's your house." Said Kenny, "They're over there." Kenny started walking over to the two boys.  
  
Max was tugging on Kai's arm. "C'mon, Kai. Lighten up. Let's go do some fun stuff!" Kai remained unmoving. Max gave up. "It's hopeless."  
  
"Hey Max!" Max looked up. "Hi guys!" Kai opened his eyes. "What took you so long?" he asked nonchalantly. Tyson frowned. He opened his mouth, but Ray interrupted. "We were looking for you guys."  
  
"Yeah, Whatever." Tyson spoke to Max. "Let's go check out -"  
  
"Tyson! We have to train for the tournament!"  
  
"Relax, Chief. It's not for a week!"  
  
"But still!" Kenny looked anxious. Tyson sighed. "Fine, fine." Tyson looked up at the group. "But Kenny, who are we going to battle? We know each other's battle techniques!"  
  
"You want someone to battle?" Tyson turned around. A girl younger than himself was staring up into his face. "Uh." The girl stepped back. "Wait, you don't look like much of a challenge."  
  
"What?" Tyson's fists clenched. "You don't look like one either! You're just a little runt!" The girl's face hardened. "Fine then. Challenge accepted!" She raised her launch gear. It was completely sky blue. "My name is Rose! Prepare to be crushed!" Tyson smirked. "I'm Tyson and I'm afraid you're the one who'll be losing!" Ray looked at Tyson and whispered, "Tyson, you really need some new lines."  
  
"Eh?" Tyson looked up at Ray and shrugged. Max stepped in between the two battlers. "3.2.1. Let it Rip!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Let's do it, Infinity!"  
  
The two blades flew into the air. Rose's landed first and began to wobble. "Uh.!" Rose looked surprised. Kai turned his attention to her. "Ha this will be easy!" Dragoon landed and rushed toward Infinity. "Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Dragoon reared out of the blade and stared toward Infinity. "Dragoon! She's weak! Finish her off!" Dragoon charged toward the blade and . missed. Infinity stopped wobbling. "What?"  
  
"Hmm." Kai stared at the blade. "Infinity, Time Rush Attack!" in a split second, Infinity had come smashing into Dragoon, knocking it off balance. The blade wobbled and fell. "What? No!" Tyson rushed to his blade. "Dragoon."  
  
"Hey, good match." Tyson looked up to see Rose holing out her hand. "Yeah, good match." Tyson shook Rose's hand. "But don't worry, I'm only the weakest member of my team."  
  
"What??" The BladeBreakers were taken aback. "Our team is The Blade Ringers. See you in the tournament." Rose skipped off to a small group of kids. The group departed. 


	2. Tournament Days

So, right now, if you don't like this story, select either option: Eat a Frying Pan, FOOL. Stop reading. But if you like this story: Continue reading Eat a Frying Pan, SEMI-LIKEABLE FOOL. You get my point. And get on with it already. **Leave me alone** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Right before the tournament~  
  
"Yeah! We're going so beat this tournament!" Tyson's laughter and yells rang throughout the empty room. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Ray smiled at his friend. "So, who's going to battle?"  
  
"I think Tyson, Max, then either you or Kai should battle, Ray." Kenny responded. "Huh?" Ray looked at Kenny. "But why either me or Kai?"  
  
"Well, your power rates are the same, and it wouldn't really matter who went." Kenny showed Ray the charts. "It would be anyone's game."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I don't really want to battle, so Kai can go - if he wants." Ray said thoughtfully. Tyson looked around. "Hey, where is Kai anyway?"  
  
"He said he would be outside if we needed him." Said Max, coming in. "I'll get him." Tyson stood up. "We'll all go. We need to get to the tournament, anyway." Kenny stood up with Ray. They left the room.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Kai was leaning against the wall as the other boys came out. Tyson looked once at Kai and immediately frowned. "Kai. You're battling." He said curtly. "Fine." Tyson's mouth dropped in shock. He had expected Kai to argue, or not respond. "Great." Kenny beckoned for them to follow. "C'mon, or we're going to be late." Kai walked away, leaving Tyson mystified.  
  
~At the Tournament Final~ (Yep. I didn't feel like writing about the tournament **So don't complain**)  
  
Kenny grabbed Tyson's shirt as he went for the bowl. "Aw, c'mon Chief. I just wanted to get up there and win."  
  
"You'll have you're chance soon enough." Tyson sat back down. "Here we are in Japan, and I'm Brad Best along side AJ topper!"  
  
"That's right, Brad! And we're getting pretty impatient up here! It seems like there's been a change in plans!"  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny. "Heh, I accidentally signed up Ray."  
  
"Err.." Tyson clutched his forehead. "Ah, here we go! And today's battle is the Blade Breaker's Tyson!" The crowd cheered and screamed. "Wow. I never knew I had so many fans." Tyson blushed.  
  
"Tyson's one heck of a blader, Brad!"  
  
"Yeah, and his Dragoon will tear up the stadium if he's not careful!"  
  
"But his opponent Rose is one tough cookie, too! Her bit, Infinity, is no pushover, too!"  
  
Tyson looked at Rose. She grinned at him and raised her launch gear. 'I'm not going to let her beat me again.' He thought bitterly. "3.2.1. Let it RIP!" Tyson ripped the cord out so fast; his hand was just a blur. Dragoon spun out and into the dish. Infinity did the same. Infinity began to wobble. "I'm not falling for that one! Dragoon!" Dragoon raced towards infinity. He missed, the rebounded with incredible force. "Ah, no! Infinity, Time Rush!" Infinity began to speed away from Dragoon. Dragoon followed. Infinity sped around the dish until it was completely invisible. "Where'd she go?!" Tyson was furious. Looking around wildly, he saw Infinity appear right behind Dragoon. "Dragoon, look out!" but it was too late.  
  
"Ooh, and he's outta here!" Tyson fell to his knees. "Nooo.. Not again." Rose held out her hand. "Tyson looked up at it. He did not shake. Rose lowered her hand. "I hate sore losers." She said angrily. She turned on her heel and walked away. "I'm not a sore loser!" Tyson yelled after her, and returned to the bench.  
  
"And next up is Max from the Bladebreakers! He's got a great defense skill and Draciel there to back him up!"  
  
"Yes, but his opponent, Charlie won't be too easy to conquer either! He has a defense plan, too, so this might take a while!"  
  
Max walked up to the dish. He saw a tall boy across from him. Max grinned. "Hey, good luck!" Charlie didn't smile. Charlie looked away. "I won't need it."  
  
"Are you ready? 3.2.1. Let it RIIIPPP!!!" (**Woot. I'm making these longer by the second**) Draciel fell into the dish.  
  
Kenny opened Dizzi. "Oh, boy, Chief. I though you forgot about me. What'd I miss?"  
  
"Not much, Dizzi. Tyson lost the first match. Max is up next. He facing a defense master!"  
  
"Hmm. I'm working on it . . . . . . . Hey I've got something! Uh-oh. It looks like Max is going to have to go offense."  
  
"Oh." Kenny sighed. "Isn't there any other way?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Max over heard. 'But I'm terrible at being offense. Even in sports'. Max swallowed. "Draciel! Uh. attack!" I felt weird for Max to say that, but it had a likeable roll off his tongue. Charlie looked surprised. "Skylighter, Immortal Brace!" Draciel rammed into Skylighter. They both bounced back. Max could see Skylighter begin to slow down. "Draciel, one more time!" Draciel rushed toward Skylighter and whacked it with a sickening crunch. Skylighter flew out of the dish. "And Max is the winner!" both players returned to the bench.  
  
~ On the Blade Ringer's side~  
  
"Nice loss, Charlie." Charlie made no reply. "No one will be able to beat you, Stella."  
  
"Especially not that Ray, or whoever."  
  
"And from the Blade Ringers is Stella! The never defeated champ from her hometown! She's got an unpredictable strategy and her bit Meteor is isn't going to make it any easier to tell!"  
  
"Yes, but Kai from the Bladebrakers won't be put down easily either, his Dranzer is going to turn up the HEAT!"  
  
"Ready? 3. 2. 1. let it RIIIIIIIPPP!!!" (**Now I'm over doing it, completely**)  
  
(BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! A cliff-hanger. but sadly for me, the next chapter is gonna come out like, tomorrow or something. **Rats. I don't get to torture you** Okay, maybe not tomorrow cause I got homework. **Curse you, school that barely escaped from** Wait. How can I have homework if. oh, never mind. But if I had done what I wanted to do I could have saved all those people from. **They're too smart. I know I would have saved them all.** Leave me in peace, now)  
  
~Later~ 


End file.
